


ART: Morning After

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Panties, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The previous night, after lots of tequila and a stupid bet, Jared had finally ended up in Jensen's bed.  In panties.  Now, if he doesn't freak out when he wakes up, Jensen will be a happy man.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> drawn for [](http://stolen-voices.livejournal.com/profile)[**stolen_voices**](http://stolen-voices.livejournal.com/) who bought me on [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)**fandomaid** , and wanted Jared in panties and cuddling. I am sorry it took me this long!
> 
>  **Thank you** -s: Once again, it was a joint effort of all the kittehgang, with my extra special thanks to [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/) for being a patient art beta and summary fixer :), all in one! <3<3<3

  
(click on pic for original size)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/30039/30039_original.jpg)  


also on LJ here: http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/15150.html


End file.
